A New Beginning
by Nevaeh -Rose Malfoy
Summary: This a Rewrite of my first Story The Chance of A Lifetime and I am hoping that it will turn out better than the first one with just a few minor adjustments.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey Everyone, I know it has been a few years since I posted and/ or updated The Chance of a Lifetime and A New beginning. I am posting this as a rewrite to my story because I feel like I need to. Don't worry though I am keeping the originals up so you all can still read them. I just want to make these chapters even better**.

Ever since I can remember, I have been swimming in the ocean. I love the feel of water flowing through my hair, and mostly because water is like —yes, I know it sounds weird— a part of me. You may me wondering, what are you doing in the ocean? Well, the truth is, I'm a mermaid; yes, one of those 'mythical' creatures. Every day, I swim in the reef, explore the waters, and if I encounter some dolphins, I hang out with them. That's pretty much what I do.  
Where has been your mother through all of this? Well... I don't think I've ever known my mother, especially because I have always been on my own.

Oh! I haven't introduced myself, haven't I? My name's Nevaeh, and I gave my self that name because it's Heaven spelled backwards —I think it's cute and unique..— I'm 12 years old and —as I said before— I love swimming and chatting with dolphins.

One day, after gathering something to eat as a breakfast, I decided to follow a pod of dolphins towards another place. That's where I caught the sight of three mermaids speaking at the distance. I got a little bit closer to eavesdrop on the conversation. They were speaking about... A merman and... A moonpool? …I wondered what that was and what the moon had to do with it.  
They swam away towards what appeared to be mainland, so I decided to follow them, but they speed-swam away, and I wasn't able to catch up. I decided to surface and as I did, I began to view my surroundings: there were land people walking along the sand, they seemed happy and then I looked towards the left briefly before hiding myself under a bridge; there were humans around and if I wasn't careful I could've been easily spotted. I wasn't really sure about what to do but I had decided to just stay there until something happened which of course didn't take long…

Next thing I knew was that there were two people jumping from a railing and entering the water.  
When they surfaced I realized that they had transformed into merpeople... We freaked out for a moment until we realized we were all the same creature.  
I had never been around any other mermaid that I remember and especially not a merman.  
The merman spoke first "Did you happen to overhear everything that was just being spoken about?"  
I couldn't speak so I just shook my head saying no, I just kept staring at him and I didn't really know why; it wasn't until I realized that I had seen this person, in my dreams! I guess I was paralyzed with fear except for some reason I wasn't actually scared.  
"I-I'm Nevaeh, but I didn't hear enough to figure out what was going on; is there a place we can get out of sight of humans I don't know how to use my powers." I said shyly at first, but then, something told me I could trust them... And that they'd help me...

"Should we take her to Rita's?" The mermaid asked.  
"I think we should." The merman replied. They had told me to follow them towards 'The Grotto' where they told me their names: Zac and Ondina; there, I also met another mermaid who's name was Sirena...  
I felt comfortable with them.. I felt I was safe at their side.. And I didn't know why...

It took a while but finally we submerged into an underground pool. Sirena helped me out especially when it came to gaining legs for the first time. It took a few minutes of trial and error before I managed to get the hang of walking.

Eventually though we managed to make it up the stairs and into a beautiful room filled with many wonderful things. "You stay here, and I'll go find her" I stood there what was I supposed to do I couldn't really leave now. Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a big white fluffy animal pouncing on top of me. I freaked for a moment before realizing what it was and that he just wanted to get to know me. He seemed to be content because he laid down, I started to feel for a nametag

"Hmm, Poseidon how unique" I continued to pet him he seemed to like me as he kept nudging at my hand to continue petting him.

"I left her in the mermaid room."

It was Sirena and I knew that she must have gotten this Rita person to come with her. As soon as they appeared, I stopped petting Poseidon and stood up.

"Sirena where did you say you found her?" Rita was circling me studying every inch of me it seems. I gave Sirena this weird look, but she assured me it was alright.

" She was swimming along the North Side of Mako but look at her she's too young to be off by herself, yet she's been alone all her life.'' By this point Rita stopped and went to stand beside Sirena who at this point took to also studying my wellbeing which in whatever clothes Sirena had given to wear really was not much. "Nevaeh exactly how old are you?" We followed Rita up the stairs and sat in the kitchen before continuing. "I'm not entirely sure 12 maybe 13… and before you say anything else, I don't belong in a pod and I don't think I ever have.''

"Sirena what is going on what am I doing here if you don't mind, I really have to get going." I was not used to being questioned in fact whatever this was felt like an integration. So, I started to leave but didn't get to go far when my wrist was grabbed, I turned around to face Rita. "Look we don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable but it's very uncommon for mermaids to grow up without a pod and I'm sure you haven't had much training with your powers." Rita continued speaking to me and she and Sirena decided it was best for me to stay here and learn my powers and how to control them.

" Look I know you think you can handle being out there in the ocean by yourself but there are too many dangerous things that could come after you and it's not right for a young mermaid like you to be out there by yourself especially with little to no training at all." Sirena said as nicely as possible just so she wouldn't hurt my feelings. I thought about it and I guess they were right I could learn what needed to be learned and there may never be another opportunity for me to do this. 

"But if I stay where am I going to sleep?'' It seems obvious that there isn't enough room in the moon pool for me." It was true there wasn't much room even though I was a small mermaid. Sirena looked towards Rita who nodded and said, "You can stay with me, it'll be nice to have another person to share my home with. I have a spare bedroom upstairs and you can sleep there and for the mean time until I get her registered into a school here, Ondina and Mimmi would make good company when everyone else is busy."

"In the meantime, Sirena, you and I will take her to one of the shops in town for clothes and other material things. And I will tell Zac to let the others know that we have a new family member." Rita said smiling towards me.

And this is where my story began.

So what do you think please comment.


	2. Character Analysis 1

**Character Analysis**

Name :Nevaeh Rose Santos  
Nickname: Veah  
Hair color: LIghtish brunette with red highlights  
Eye color: green  
Species: Mermaid  
Powers: Hydrokinesis, hyrdo-thermokinesis, atmokinesis, invisiblility, invisibility detection, electrokinesis, , telekinesis, volume reduction, and night vision, loves to talk to dolphins.  
Height: 5'2  
Age: 12 in the next few chapters i wanted her 13  
Siblings: Zac ,Mimmi  
Birthdate: April 4, 2004  
Additional features:. She has freckles on her face and loves wearing the color pink.  
Ethnicity: Austrailian, Greek  
Parents: Unknown however Rita is her legal gaurdian.  
Personality : Ondina and her get into mischief sometimes and they have their differences. Nevaeh has this fear of abandonment because from a young age she was always alone which is why in some chapters she really wants to go back in fear that if she gets too close to people they will start to turn against her.  
Neveah can get upset really easily no matter what the situation can be.

Name: Coretta Elanora Santos  
Nickname: Rita , principal Santos  
Hair color: mixture of brunette and red  
Eye color: brown  
Species: mermaid  
PowersHydrokinesis, hyrdo-thermokinesis, atmokinesis, invisiblility, invisibility detection, electrokinesis, , telekinesis, volume reduction, and night vision.  
Height:5'5  
Age: 37  
Birthdate: June 17, 1977  
Siblings: none  
Additional information: loves wearing tortoise shell and wearing blue and has a cat named posiedon.  
Ethnicity: Australian  
Parents: unknown  
Personality: Rita is very stern yet caring person at times ...she's principal of Suncoast High, she seems to think of Zac and the other mermaids as her own especially Nevaeh since she's the youngest. She loves animals especially dolphins and her cat. She loves teaching and helping others if needed.


End file.
